Bottled beverages that employ secondary fermentation inside a bottle to produce a carbonated beverage have sediment comprising dead yeast and other material in the bottom of the bottle. The beverage must be decanted or the beverage drunk in a cloudy state. A prominent example of this is home brewed beer.